PARA SIEMPRE O EL RESTO DE MI VIDA
by life-mine
Summary: Una nueva vida los espera, pero para que vivir de nuevo, si ya no se tiene lo que se quiere, cuando ya no se es necesaria su presencia, cuando todo llego a su fin.
1. Chapter 1

Para siempre (one shot)

**_Primera parte_**

Cuando las batallas habían llagado a su fin y todo parecía estar por cuanto lucho ya estaba seguro y salvo. No más peleas, no más recorres, no más envidias y sobre todo no más muertes; eso fue lo que siempre quiso, por lo siempre lucho, que todo fuese como debió ser desde el principio. Athena, su diosa, en el trono resguardando la tierra, a salvo de todo. Ya no había por que pelear.

Nunca se imaginó que cuando ese día llagaría, sedaría cuenta de que ya no tenía sentido seguir ahí, que su propósito máximo, ya se había cumplido y que a pesar de haber vuelto a la vida ya no la veía tan necesaria, todo estaba hecho.

Su diosa los había regresado a la vida:" tienen otra oportunidad para vivir y ser felices" dijo, pero como vivir así?... Como empezar de nuevo? Después de todo lo vivido, parecía estúpido e innecesario.

Todos habían sido "liberados de sus cargos", liberados, una palabra tan extraña para ellos, pues nunca se consideraron prisioneros. Ser libres, vivir una vida normal, tal vez formar una familia y llegar a envejecer; eso era lo que su diosa quería, que vivieran nuevamente y que esta vez… que esta vez fuese diferente.

Todos debían abandonar el santuario al amanecer, su hogar, en que vivió por más de 20 años, el que le vio nacer a él y a su hermano, dejarlo y no volver, pues ya no era necesaria su presencia. Tal vez eso era lo que más le dolía, irónico, aquel lugar al que una vez maldijo y odio, del que quiso huir desesperadamente para no volver jamás, ahora daría todo, lo que sea, para quedarse y morir nuevamente en esas tierras griegas. Pero todo ya estaba decidido, todos retornarían a sus tierras natales, todos y cada uno de sus "compañeros".Quizás nunca másvolvería a verles, pues la mayoría venia de lugares lejanos. Puede que así sea mejor para ellos, dejar ese lugar y olvidarse de volver a verse en su vida, porque si lo hicieran, solo recordarían aquello que debían de olvidar, su pasado.

Athena no los desampararía, como hacerlo después de todo. Les dijo que vivirían una vida placentera y que no tendrían que preocuparse por las cosas materiales, pues disponían de mucho dinero; Eso era lo de menos.

Ya hechas sus maletas no había vuelta atrás, solo un detalle más, tal vez uno insignificante, pero algo que tenía que hacer antes de partir con su hermano a tierras lejanas, antes de que todos se fueran, antes de que amanezca, si no lo hiciera, se arrepentiria el resto de su nueva vida.

-un intento más, el ultimo.-dicho esto, hecho un suspiro y se apresuró a llegar la próxima casa, virgo.

Cuando estaba por llegar, diviso al caballero de virgo en la entrada de su templo parecía estar meditando, cosa rara, pues el siempre meditaba dentro de su templo, bajo sus árboles gemelos.

Tal vez pensaba las misma cosas que el hubo pensado con anterioridad, no había duda todos pensaban igual que él. Se armó de valor y se acercó a él ya no había vuelta atrás. Él hubo notado su presencia, siempre lo hacía, no lo miro ni siquiera se inmuto, seguía perdido en sus pensamientos, como siempre.

-shaka de virgo, deseo hablar contigo una última vez, si me lo permites.-aioria lo observaba, no perdía detalle alguno de su reacción, pero no hubo ninguna.

-que podríamos decirnos, si no adiós.-shaka no dijo más, seguía esperando el amanecer, que pronto llegaría. Aioria lo miro algo sorprendido, pero tenía razón, nunca fueron buenos amigos ni siquiera se conocían bien. Tratar de pretender que se apreciaban y agradaban a esas alturas era ilógico e innecesario.

-tienes razón, tu y yo nunca fuimos muy amigos, ni nada.-aioria se sentó a su lado.-de hecho ni siquiera sé porque rayos estoy aquí contigo, me siento estúpido…. Pero, hay algo dentro de mí, algo que no me deja en paz, una maldita cosa que nunca me deja en paz, no sé que es, pero me pasa desde que te vi.

-.-estas diciendo que hay algo te molesta, desde que me viste.- shaka lo volteo a ver aun con los ojos cerrados-que podría ser lo que te molesta de mí?-aioria lo medito un segundo.

-en realidad no lo sé, me siento muy confundido.-dijo aioria cabisbajo.

-si tu no lo sabes….quién podría?-shaka se puso de pie y cogió su maleta.- a que viniste?

-Yo…-aioria tenia que decir algo o shaka se iria y esta vez no habria mañana para meditarlo mejor, era ahora o nunca.

-yo…-shaka volteo en direccion opuesta ya estaba amaneciendo y athenea, les dijo que todos devian de estar preparados para marchasce, en la entrada de aries, todos, pues al amanecer comenzaria su nueva vida y ,Shaka, él era de las escazas personas que siempre llegan con anticipacion.

-ya es tarde, debemos partir.-shaka estaba bajando las escaleras rumbo a aries, pero escucho algo que lo detubo y lo dejo sorprendido, más aun, lo dejo con los ojos abiertos.

CONTINUARAA…


	2. SEGUNDA PARTE

**_Segunda parte_**

-ES AMOR!.-grito aioria sin siquiera darse cuenta delo que había dicho, rápidamente quiso corregir su error, pero cómo? si ni siquiera veía error en lo que había dicho. Vio como shaka volteaba lentamente en su dirección.

-Cómo dices?-shaka lo miro sin entender, aún mantenía los ojos abiertos y no parecía importarle.

-que…..creo que…me…me gustas.-aioria se puso rojo, ni siquiera tenía el valor para mirarlo a los ojos. Ahora si deseaba que los mantuviera cerrados. Shaka no sabía que decir, todo era tan inesperado, porque le decía eso ahora, justo cuando ya están por partir lejos. Nunca más volverían a verse, que esperaba.

-te amo desde la primera vez que te vi.-aioria se armó de valor y lo miro a los ojos.-y…no sé cómo paso.

Una parte de shaka se desarmo al escuchar esto. No sabía si sentirse agradecido o frustrado pues él también sentía algo parecido por el caballero de leo, pero prefirió callarlo, mantenerlo oculto en lo más profundo de su ser, pues lo sentía inapropiado para ambos caballeros no debía sentir ese amor, era algo inadecuado, imposible y antinatural, sin embargo, no le desagrado en lo absoluto la confesión de aioria, hasta podría decirse que lo hacía feliz.

-qué quieres que te diga?-shaka volvió a cerrar sus ojos.-que puedo hacer?-shaka solo decía lo que pensaba, ya no había nada que hacer, él se iría, volvería a su tierra natal, sin importar nada; ya era tarde, quizás nunca debieron atreverse a sentir lo que sentían, nunca.

-nada shaka , no te pido que hagas absolutamente nada.-aioria hecho un suspiro de resignación, simplemente ya veía venir eso, shaka siempre fue así de indiferente y frívolo incluso más que Camus jamás daba a conocer sus sentimientos ni emociones, pero aun así, su indiferencia era peor que el rechazo. Se sentía patético y algo dolido, pero en el fondo aliviado sabía que shaka no haría nada al saberlo, él tampoco lo haría, tan solo era una confesión que le liberaba después de guardarla por tantos años .Lo amaba, lo sabía perfectamente, lo supo desde que su hermano los presento, cuando el llego de su tierra a la cual pronto partiría.

-no te estoy proponiendo nada. Yo solo quería sacarlo de mi pecho, quería…quería que lo supieras.-aioria se acercó a shaka y lo tomo por lo hombros.

-Sé que lo que dije es inapropiado e incorrecto, perdóname si te hago sentir incómodo con mis sentimientos.-Aioria beso su frente, shaka se sonrojo al sentir esos cálidos labios en su frente.

-deberás te deseo lo mejor, vive una vida plena y disfrútala a tu manera. Espero tu nueva vida este colmada de la paz y tranquilidad que siempre buscaste.-dicho esto aioria le dio la espalda al caballero de virgo, quien estaba anonadado, contenía unas lágrimas traicioneras.

\- yo por mi parte me retiro. Ya amaneció y tengo que recoger mis maletas jejeje las deje en mi templo y…...ya no te molesto más, nos vemos abajo.-aioria se iba retirando, pero shaka lo sostuvo del brazo, aioria lo miro desconcertado.

-es…espera…. por favor.-shaka tenía los ojos abiertos nuevamente, los dos se miraron detenidamente.

**_ENTRADA DEL TEMPLO DE ARIES_**

**_La mayoría de los caballeros dorados se encontraban a fuera del templo de Aries esperando a su diosa para que les diera el último adiós, todos, tan solo con sus maletas y vistiendo unos atuendos muy ajenos a los que ellos solían usar diariamente, pues todas las armaduras doradas estaba guardadas, solo Atenea sabia donde estaban, ella y nadie más, tendría acceso a las armaduras nuevamente._**

**_El santuario quedaría vacío, nada ni nadie se quedaría; todos los que alguna vez fueron: caballeros, soldados y amazonas ya habían marchado de regreso a su tierra de origen. Solo los caballeros dorados seguían ahí ellos serían los últimos en partir._**

**_-mírate afrodita, te vez taaaan raro con esa ropa.-decía death mirando de cerca a afrodita._**

**_-que tiene, todos estamos igual, con ropa casual.-afrodita se cruzó de brazos algo enfadado por el comentario de su amigo._**

**_-ya sé que todos vestimos atuendos campestres, pero tu…jajaja tú te vez algo ma…-saga le dio un codazo a death._**

**_\- ya basta mascara, ni siquiera el ultimo día en el que nos veremos dejas de ser irrespetuoso.- death lo miro de reojo.-mira quién habla el gemelo metiche y convenenciero jamás antes conocido._**

**_-ya te he dicho que….-de pronto vieron a athena descender, shion estaba junto a ella, ellos también estaba con atuendo casual._**

**_-muchachos no llevan aquí ni 5 minuto y ya están discutiendo.-athena les sonrió a sus ex caballeros dorados._**

**_-lo sentimos, perdone nuestro comportamiento.-hablo saga arrodillándose._**

**_\- no saga, ya no tienes porque disculparte ni mucho menos arrodillarte frente a mí, ya les dije que yo ahora soy una más de ustedes.-saga se puso en pie y la miro algo apenado._**

**_-pero… nosotros nunca podríamos…..-_**

**_-por favor saga…. ¿acaso vas a reusarte a la última orden que te doy?_**

**_-lo..lo.. Entiendo.-dicho esto se fue al lado de su hermano._**

**_-Me alegra y esa recomendación va para todos.- Athena miro a todos sus caballeros se puso delante de MU._**

**_-Mu, me gustaría saber a dónde te dirigirás? Que aras desde ahora? –mu la miro sorprendido por la pregunta._**

**_-pues… yo volveré a mi tierra natal, Jamil, junto con mi discípulo y mi maestro….supongo que tratare de vivir una vida lo más placentera posible. Aún no tengo planes, pero si los tengo a ellos con migo me basta.-athena le sonrió a mu y este le devolvió la sonrisa.- cuídate mucho Mu y procura disfrutar de tu nueva vida junto a los que te quieren. Dicho esto Atena se dirigió hacia Afrodita._**

**_-Afrodita, tu que planeas hacer desde ahora?-afrodita la miro y respondió.- pues como usted nos sugirió, volveré a mi tierra natal, Suiza, lo demás surgirá, supongo que me gustaría dedicar mi vida a la jardinería o algo parecido.-atenea solo asintió._**

**_-eso sería fantástico.-afrodita le sonrío y hecho una reverencia en agradecimiento. Así, atena se dirigió hacia Saga._**

**_-y tu saga, como vivirás desde ahora?-_**

**_-yo….aun no estoy muy seguro, pero si me gustaría volver a la isla Canon y ver de nuevo el lugar donde nací tal vez eso haga que mi relación con mi hermano mejore. Pues eso me gustaría.-kanon volteo a ver a su hermano sorprendido._**

**_-Me alegra muchísimo.-Atena volteo a ver a kanon._**

**_-kanon, tú le seguirás, Verdad?-kanon se cruzó de brazos y asintió._**

**_-supongo, haaa pero eso no quiere decir que nos vayamos a llevar como una familia feliz. Ya si mi hermano me aburre y se vuelve insoportable me largare sin decirle nada e iré por mi cuenta._**

**_-lo mismo digo.-dijo saga, ambos se miraron y se sonrieron. Los dos sabían que a pesar de todo ellos seguirían junto cuidándose y soportándose mutuamente hasta el fin._**

**_-Camus tu qué harás con tu vida? –_**

**_-yo retornare a mi tierra de origen, Francia, ahí dedicare mi vida a ayudar a los demás y tratare de instruir a las nuevas generaciones con conocimiento y sabiduría, que es lo más importante. Nunca olvidare que mi misión es y será siempre velar por lo justo y la paz.-todos miraron a Camus, él era una persona tan responsable, con sentimientos y pensamientos tan definidos, que nadie dudaría en que cumpliría con su misión._**

**_-si eso te hace feliz y realizado hazlo, eso me ara sentir orgullosa.-Camus la miro y asintió._**

**_-milo, tu que planeas hacer de aquí en adelante?-milo miro a atena y se puso a pensar._**

**_\- la verdad yo quiero conocer el mundo, más aun, quiero visitar a mis camaradas y ver como les va con su nueva vida, así que empezare por Camus.- de improvisto milo sujeto a Camus del brazo._**

**_-bueno amigo serás mi guía turístico, ya quiero conocer el iglú donde vas a vivir jejeje yo te apoyare y permaneceré a tu lado. No tienes opción, está decidido.-milo no quería soltar a Camus, este solo negaba con la cabeza._**

**_-milo, tu eres libre de ir a donde te plazca, pero te advierto que si llegas a perturbar la paz y tranquilidad de mis compatriotas te matare de nuevo, estas advertido.-Camus se soltó de milo y este le sonrío._**

**_-despreocúpate no te avergonzare jejeje, después sigue Shura haaaaa ya quiero correr con los toros y bailar flamenco.-Shura lo miro seriamente._**

**_-No más atrévete y veras como te va.-respondió Shura, atena mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro, pues el ver a sus caballeros relajados y con planes la hacía feliz._**

**_-Shura, dime que harás?_**

**_-yo volveré a España, quiero proteger todo lo que quiero y comenzare por resguardar la tierra que me cobijo al nacer. Lo demás no me preocupa.-saori lo observo feliz sabía que todos sus caballeros jamás dejarían de ser quienes eran por más que ella se los ordenase, protectores de la tierra._**

**_-y tu Mascara.-mascar la miro sonriente.- obviamente retornare a mi única e inigualable Italia, y mi deseo máximo de aquí en adelante, es no volverlos a ver en mi vida.-todos lo miraron felices._**

**_-el sentimiento es mutuooo.-dijeron al mismo tiempo._**

**_-bueno me alegra que retornes a tu tierra y sé que pronto conocerás a alguien que te hará feliz tan solo con su presencia.-mascara la miro asombrado y confundido._**

**_-Aldebarán, que planeas hacer con tu vida?_**

**_-yo voy a disfrutarla y vivirla al máximo, sin ningún tipo de preocupaciones, tan solo relajarme y vivir plenamente en mi querida tierra, Brasil. Y chicos, están invitados a visitarme cuando quieran.-todos asintieron contentos, athena también._**

**_-y tu Doko?_**

**_-yo volveré a China y viviré con Shyru y Sonrey. Son buenos muchachos y los aprecio, el estar con ellos y vivir tranquilo me hará más que feliz.-atenea solo asintió._**

**_-claro y así será.-_**

**_-Aioros, como vivirás de ahora en adelante?-pregunto Athena a aioros ,quien, parecía distraído._**

**_-Yo….. haam….pues viajare lejos, con mi hermano todavía no se adonde iremos, pero aprovecharemos el tiempo lo más posible y trataremos de recuperar el tiempo que perdimos cuando yo estaba ausente y….también quiero recompensarlo por todos los malos ratos que paso por mi causa.-Athena se puso un poco triste, puesto que, sentía que aioros aún se culpaba por lo sucedido y que el viajar con su hermano menor y pasar el tiempo juntos; era lo que más anhelaba en la vida._**

**_-aioros, tú y tu hermano vivirán tranquilos y felices créeme ya nada se interpondrá entre ustedes.- aioros sonrió al escuchar eso, se sentía más relajado.-gracias por todo.-_**

**_-y tu aiori…..-saori volteo a ver a todos lado y no encontró a aioria.-donde esta Aioria?-aioros a l escuchar esto se puso alerta._**

**_-Queee?... acaso mi hermano no está aquí.-todos negaron con la cabeza._**

**_-esto es raro, tampoco veo a shaka por ningún lado.-dijo mu buscando al rubio con la vista._**

**_-alguno de ustedes no los vieron al pasar por sus templos?-pregunto athena también algo preocupada._**

**_-NO.-respondieron al unisolo._**

**_-que extraño, shaka, jamás llega atrasado ni nada.-dijo mu algo pensativo._**

**_-¡Y SI LES PASO ALGO¡-dijo milo algo alterado._**

**_\- ¡NO, ESO NO¡.-dijo aioros también alterado._**

**_-entonces? no creo que estén junto. Ellos no eran amigos.-dijo milo mirando a aioros._**

**_-calma, calma.-athena trataba de calmarlos.-ahora lo que importa es encontrarlos, tal vez tuvieron un percance. Así que mejor vamos a buscarlos, si.-todos asintieron._**

**_-Bien, vamos todos, busquémosles rápido.-todos se pusieron a buscarlos la mayoría coincidía en que podrían estar en sus respectivos templos. Así que se dirigieron rápidamente a leo y virgo. ¿Que pasara?_**

**_CONTINUARAAAA_**


	3. TERCERA PARTE

**_TERCERA PARTE_**

-Qué es este lugar, shaka?-pregunto aioria al ver un hermoso paisaje, tranquilo, todo silvestre; un lugar en el que nunca antes había estado, un lugar al que shaka lo había conducido sin decirle nada.-por qué me trajiste aquí?

-en este lugar podemos hablar tranquilamente.-hablo shaka en tono serio mientras se sentaba en el suelo en su típica pose de loto.

-pero…. No lo entiendo….ya debíamos de estar afuera del templo de Aries, con los demás…..además, yo creo que no tenemos nada de qué hablar.-aioria solo quería retirarse, pues él suponía que shaka le iba a lanzar tremendo sermón, sobre los sentimientos impuros que tiene, porque él no debía de sentir ese tipo de ^afecto^ por él y todo el choro ese de que el deseo que el siente por él es algo inapropiado y un montón de cosas que, sinceramente, no quería escuchar.

-perdóname shaka, pero yo creo que ya debemos de volver, deben de andar buscándonos.-aioria se disponía a retirarse, pero la voz de shaka lo detuvo.

-tal vez tu no tengas nada más que decirme, pero yo sí, así que te voy a pedir que te sientes y me escuches.-aioria volteo a ver a shaka y vio como lo instaba a sentarse a su lado, aioria resignado se recostó a su lado, algo aburrido y ansioso a la vez.

-Bueno, empieza, que es lo que me quieres decir?-aioria miro a shaka este echo un hondo suspiro.

**_SANTUARIO (TEMPLO DE LEO)_**

**_-Encontraron algo?-pregunto Aioros a sus demás compañeros, algo desesperado.- díganme._**

**_-No aioros, nadie vio ni a aioria ni a shaka.-aioros echo un suspiro, se veía preocupado.-no puede ser, pareciera que se los trago la tierra.- aioros se recostó en un sillón volteando a ver las maletas de su hermano._**

**_-sus maletas siguen aquí…..por qué? …Donde estas hermano.-saori poso su mano en el hombro de aioros._**

**_\- no temas aioros, ya verás que pronto aparecerán, tanto aioria como shaka.- saori miro a los demás._**

**_-vamos, busquémosles por los alrededores del santuario. Puede que los encontremos.-todos asintieron y se pusieron a la carga._**

**_-Rápido.-todos salieron del santuario y fueron a buscarlos por los alrededores_**.

******_AFUERAS DEL SANTUARIO_**

-aioria, sé que siempre te trate con indiferencia y desprecio, también sé que no te lo merecías, pero es que yo….- aioria se puso de pie abruptamente, se veía furioso.

-si shaka, siempre fuiste indiferente con migo, eso lo entendía, así eras siempre y no solo con migo si no con todo el mundo, pero….no merecía tu desprecio, no, yo no lo merecía…..y eso, era lo que más me dolía tu desprecio. Yo….siempre trate de agradarte, pero Tu siempre….Siempre me trataste mal y no sé porque….no sé porque…di me por qué?-shaka se puso en pie y lo observo.

-aioria yo…..solo…-shaka intento acercarse a aioria, pero este se alejó.

-shaka, si lo que quieres es pedirme perdón para limpiar tu consciencia y de paso hacerme entender que lo que siento es estúpido y desagradable para ti, lo acepto, te perdono, me disculpo y me despido.-aioria solo le dio la espalda ya no quería ver a shaka, pues eso en cierto modo le ponía nervioso. shaka no quería que se fuera, no, quería tenerlo cerca por lómenos un tiempo más ya que después no se verían de nuevo nunca más.

-adiós, shaka.-aioria se iba retirando, pero shaka lo sostuvo del brazo y lo jalo con todas sus fuerzas, ambos estaban a centímetros de distancia.

-aioria quieres saber porque te trataba mal desde que éramos pequeños, porque te traje hasta aquí lejos del santuario a pesar de todo; pues… solo cierra los ojos y lo sabrás.-aioria dudoso izo caso, cerro sus ojos expectante, suponía que shaka lo golpearía, sí, eso era lo más probable, lo golpearía, para hacerle entender que lo de ellos# nunca podría ser, en fin, si eso quería hacer, pues que lo haga, entonces, podría largase lejos y no volver a vele jamás, lo olvidaría a como dé lugar, si pudo ocultar ese amor por tanto tiempo, entonces, podría olvidarlo fácilmente, al fin de cuentas, entre ellos nunca hubo nada…nada, lo olvidaría fácilmente, o eso era lo que creía aioria, pero en lugar de sentir un golpe sintió unos dulces labios que se posaban en los suyos, por acto de reflejo aioria abrió los ojos sorprendido, jamás se imaginó que, shaka de virgo, ese caballero altanero, frívolo y mezquino lo besaría. Nunca ni en sus sueños.

Ambos se separaron con la respiración algo agitada y con sus mejillas tenidas de rojo intenso.

-pero….yo creía que…tu…-shaka se alejó de aioria.

-ya tienes tu respuesta aioria.- shaka le sonrió apenado, Aioria seguía desconcertado.

\- yo…te odiaba y te despreciaba, porque tú fuiste el que me hizo sentir humano, tú fuiste el que me hizo darme cuenta de que podía sentir, me hiciste ver que yo no era perfecto, que era débil, por fijarme en ti yo…no quería, no, sin embargo…yo me enamore de ti, de ti…. De todo tu ser, me enamore sin darme cuenta y estúpidamente quise ocultar ese amor con odio. Pensaba que todo era tu culpa por ser tan humano, por ser tan amable con migo, por querer tratarme como si fuéramos amigos, yo no te quería cerca de mí, no, te quería alejar, pues alguien como yo jamás debe de sentir algo parecido, nunca y menos siendo quienes somos y yo…..-shaka abrió sus ojos y lo miro, con tristeza.

-yo me hubiera largado a mi tierra, sin decirte nada, trataría de olvidarte, pero…después de tu confesión...hiciste que me sintiera culpable y miserable, que de no decírtelo una parte de mí también quedaría vacía y no quería sentirme así, no. tu crees que soy como una roca, sin sentimientos ni emociones, pues no es así, nunca fue así yo….no.-shaka se veía furioso triste a la vez. Aioria trato de acercarse a él. Pero este se alejó furioso.

-ya puedes largarte, vete y desaparece, para siempre.-shaka le dio la espalda no quería mostrar debilidad en frente de aioria. Hace tanto que no lloraba y no sabía porque lo hacía.

-vete ya pues; tu hermano, tus amigos, todos te esperan.-shaka solo ocultaba su rostro en sus manos.

-nos esperan shaka, ellos nos….-

\- NO! te esperan a ti, a mí nadie me espera….nadie.-aioria se acercó a shaka, simplemente no entendía su comportamiento. Entonces aioria recordó, que desde que shaka llego al santuario nunca tuvo amigos ni se relacionó con nadie, pues siempre permanecía encerrado en su templo, todos lo creían y lo veían como un ser: superior, inalcanzable y perfecto. Qué tontería, no existe el ser perfecto, él podía llorar y necesitar de amor al igual que cualquier ser humano, pero shaka no debía, por su reputación, por su cargo, por las apariencias y sobre todo por los demás; así fue como el creció, se entrenó y vivió, incluso él lo veía así, por eso creía que no lo correspondía, que nuca lo haría, que equivocado estaba, shaka era tan humano como el, y selo había demostrado al besarle tierna e inocentemente. shaka, al igual que aioria se daba cuenta de que toda su vida estaba vacía, ya no era nada, ya no tenía nada, volvería a su tierra eso era lo único de lo que estaba seguro. Ya no quería pensar, pues le hacía daño, shaka volteo a ver a sus espaldas, aioria ya no estaba, sonrió con amargura.

-todo son iguales…..ya no importa.-shaka respiro hondo y cerro sus ojos. Antes de dar el segundo paso aioria apareció detrás de unos arbustos y lo rodeo con sus brazos.

-ya no estarás solo….ya no.-shaka se sonrojo, tan solo sentirle cerca le provocaba que todo su cuerpo temblara.

-te amo y ahora que se lo que sientes, no te dejare ir.-aioria lo jalo hacia los arbustos y ambos desaparecieron entre ellos.

**_-No me digas eso, saga.-aioros buscaba a su hermano junto con saga quien no paraba de parlotear.- el no haría algo así_**

**_-aioros, amigo, eres algo ingenuo jajaja te digo que: aioria de seguro se fue por su cuenta y no pretende volver. Seguro quiere evitar el verte y que lo trates de detener jajaja.-_**

**_-saga, te recuerdo que estamos hablando de mi hermano, no del tuyo.-saga lo miro y sonrió._**

**_-quien quita y aioria sea más inhumano y desconsiderado que kanon jajajaja.-_**

**_-mejor deja de distraerme con tus comentarios " alentadores" y ayúdame a buscar a mi…..-de repente tanto aioros como saga escucharon unos ruidos muy extraños._**

**_-saga, escuchaste eso?-saga puso mayor atención._**

**_-sí, creo que viene de ahí.-dijo saga señalando unos arbusto._**

**_-vamos.-ambos caballeros se acercaron y lo que vieron los dejo con la boca abierta, sobre todo a aioros._**

**_Continuaraaa..._**


	4. AL DESCUBIERTO

**_CUARTA PARTE _**

**_-AIORIA! Que…estás haciendo!-grito aioros asombrado al ver a su hermano en una situación muy comprometedora al lado del caballero de virgo._**

**_-aioros…yo…no…- al verse descubiertos tanto shaka como aioria se pararon rápidamente acomodándose la ropa y tapando ciertos lugares de su cuerpo que estaban marcados._**

**_-¡no me digas que le estabas dando respiración de boca a boca a shaka!-aioros se veía sumamente molesto y alterado.-con lo preocupado que me tenías que acaso no te pusiste a pensar en lo que hacías. Y tu shaka me tienes perplejo es que no…no entiendo nada -shaka se veía muy avergonzado solo retrocedió un par de pasos._**

**_-vamos aioria, respóndeme!-aioria no sabía que decir, pues tal vez su hermano no entendería la relación que ahora llevaba con shaka._**

**_-mejor los dejamos solos.- saga aparto a shaka de la escena y se fueron, dejando solos a los hermanos._**

**_-aioria estoy esperando una respuesta?-aioria lo miro y respiro hondo._**

**_-que puedo decirte…nos viste…. y ya no creo que necesites más detalles al respecto.-aioria se veía algo apenado ni siquiera podía ver a su hermano a los ojos._**

**_-no aioria, yo quiero que tú me digas con tus propias palabras que te traes con shaka y desde cuándo, porque que yo sepa, hasta ayer ni se dirigían la palabra y ahora me los encuentro…demostrándose cosas que…hay ni siquiera tengo palabras para lo que hacían. -aioros se cruzó de brazos._**

**_-yo…amo a shaka, siempre lo he hecho y solo hasta hace poco hubiera olvidado ese amor y dejarlo en el olvido, pero me di cuenta que no puedo y ahora que sé que él también me ama voy a luchar contra lo que sea para estar con él, incluso si tengo que soportar tu rechazo y la mirada de repulsión e indignación de mis otros compañeros. -aioros se quedó perplejo, tanto que no sabía que decir, pues su hermano menor le acababa de confesar que estaba enamorado y no de cualquier persona, si no, de un ex caballero de athena un hombre intachable e inalcanzable y que el también le correspondía eso no lo podía cree se esperaba cualquier cosa menos encontrase a su hermano semidesnudo con shaka debajo suyo esa era una imagen que nunca se le quitaría de la cabeza._**

**_-vaya SHAKA jamás, nunca me imaginé que tuuuuu fueras….- saga solo miraba shaka todo asombrado y desconcertado._**

**_-_** **_no tienes derecho a reprenderme ni a cuestionar mi vida. -shaka se veía molesto y algo decepcionado, pues los habían interrumpido justo en el momento cúspide de la relación._**

**_-ya, ya, shakita tienes razón, tus gusto, tus preferencias y tu vida.-saga y shaka se iban acercando al primer templo donde algunos de sus compañeros los aguardaban._**

**_-espera saga. -shaka sostuvo firmemente a saga este solo lo miro sorprendido._**

**_-a no shaka, yo no le entro a eso, así que mejor ni….-shaka lo callo molesto._**

**_-no idiota, no voy a proponerte nada inapropiado.-_**

**_-entonces?-_**

**_-yo…solo quiero que mantengas en secreto lo que viste.-saga miro a shaka desconcertado.- no vayas a decir nada yo…me encargare de explicar la situación cuando sea propicio.-_**

**_-vamos shaka, no me tomes por un imprudente, yo sé que hay cosas que no debo decir, y créeme que tampoco me gustaría andar difundiendo el rumor de que tu y aioria….-de repente milo se acerco a este par alcanzando escuchar un poco de la conversación._**

**_-tú y aioria que?-milo miro a shaka enojado. -rubio desalmado, que le hiciste a mi amigo. -shaka solo miro en otra dirección._**

**_-genial! Lo que me faltaba un metiche como tú de tras de mis asuntos. -shaka trato de alejarse de milo, pero este lo agarro._**

**_-respóndeme shaka, porque te juro que si le hiciste daño, no te las vas a acabar.-saga solo negaba con la cabeza._**

**_-no te metas en algo que no sabes, y saga, por favor no vayas a decir nada, que ese es mi asunto.-sin decir mas shaka fue en dirección a Aries._**

**_-saga, te exijo que me digas que le hiso ese rubio presumido a aioria, dime, esta herido por que si es así tenemos derecho a…-saga le tapo la boca a milo cansado de tantas preguntas._**

**_-si quieres saberlo, entonces pregúntaselo a shaka o a aioria por que de mi no sale ni una palabra, y te pido un favor, déjame en paz.-saga algo fastidiado se aparto de milo. Este solo se cruzo de brazos furioso._**

**_-shaka, donde estabas? hasta llega a preocuparme por ti.-pregunto mu acercándose al rubio._**

**_-eso lo sabrás después mu, claro cuando aioria regrese.-_**

**_-como? Y que tiene que ver el con esto-mu lo miro desconcertado._**

**_-todo depende de lo que diga aioria.- shaka se veía melancólico y con un poco de miedo, pues por primera vez en su vida, todo dependía de la decisión de otra persona, ya que si aioria decía donde y en que situación se encontraban entonces él lo admitiría sin dudarlo y enfrentaría a quien sea con tal de estar a su lado, pero si él no decía nada y se quedara tranquilo e inventando excusas de donde había estado, entonces le partiría el rostro y lo mandaría al car -j-o.-_**

**_-Aioria, yo..no sé qué decirte, esto me toma totalmente por sorpresa.- aioros se recostó ene una roca, su hermano lo miraba temeroso._**

**_-me rechazaras por lo que siento? Eso me dolería como no tienes idea, pero aceptaría tu decisión si no quieres volver a verme en tu vida. -aioros alzo la mirada hacia aioria._**

**_-claro que no aioria, tu eres y siempre serás mi hermano sin importar nada, te aceptaría aunque estuvieras enamorado de un perro. -aioria lo miro feliz._**

**_-entonces, aceptaras mi relación con shaka?-pregunto ilusionado, aioria._**

**_-shaka, shaka, shaka ese muchacho…debe de tener algo muuuy especial como para que tú te hayas enamorado perdidamente de él o me equivoco?-aioros miro a su hermano con una sonrisa traviesa._**

**_-es la persona perfecta para mi, créeme que la única persona de la que depende mi felicidad es el y yo solo necesito de tu aprobación, de nadie más, ni siquiera de athena, solo la tuya para que pueda irme lejos con shaka.- aioros lo miro algo triste._**

**_-entonces….te irás….yo…lo único que quiero en este mundo es que mi pequeño hermano sea feliz y si tu felicidad está al lado de shaka entonces…tú tienes mi aprobación.- aioria abrazos a su hermano._**

**_-gracias, gracias muuuchas gracias.-a aioros sele partía el alma por dentro, al saber que su hermano ya no estaría con él, pues estando con shaka el salía sobrando._**

**_-solo…deseo que seas feliz….y… que sepas que siempre puedes contar conmigo. -aioros abrazaba a su hermano con fuerza._**

**_-te quiero y eres lo mas importante en mi vida …..Nunca lo olvides. -después de darle un beso en la frente aioros y aioria fueron en dirección al santuario._**

**_-a y si alguien dice algo o trata de objetar entonces yo le romperé el rostro. -aioria esbozo una sonría, pues sabía que si alguien se metía con el, su hermano lo defendería como fiera de quien sea. Eso lo hacía muy feliz._**

**_-gracias.-_**

**_-vamos, a prisa, que shaka y los demás ya deben de estar esperándonos.-_**

**_-si, la verdad no quiero ver sus caras cuando lo diga, pero el estar con shaka lo vale.-cuando llegaron shaka estaba ahí sereno abrió los ojos al sentir su presencia, aioria le sonrió y eso fue lo único que shaka necesitaba para afrontar lo que viniera._**

**_Aioria, donde estabas.-pregunto athena acercándose a aioria angustiada. -shaka no nos quiso decir nada hasta que tu llegaras. -aioria sonrió y se acerco a shaka._**

**_-bueno se los diremos y espero nos dejen terminar de hablar.-todos sus compañeros lo miraron asombrados al ver como aioria sostenía a shaka de la mano._**

******_CONTINUARA…_**

**_EL ÚLTIMO CAP PARA LA PROXIMA XD….GRACIAS POR LEER TENDRA UN DRABE JAJAJA_**


	5. QUINTA PARTE ( EL FINAL)

**_QUINTA PARTE (EL FINAL)_**

**_-QUEEEE! –Gritaron todos asombrados._**

**_-asi es que shaka y yo nos amamos y que no pensamos tolerar ningún tipo de cometario ofensivo o miradas recriminatorias.-todos se quedaron callados no sabían que decir, es decir shaka el caballero más serio e intachable enamorado de aioria un caballero audaz y con un temperamento incontenible ambos enamorados eso sí que era algo totalmente inesperado._**

**_-yo….creo que si encontraron la felicidad estando juntos nadie puede arrebatársela.-athene se acercó a los dos y los abrazo.-créanme que les deseo lo mejor y que tienen mi apoyo.-los demás caballeros solo se miraba entre si algo desconcertados_**

**_-AIORIA! enserio quieres estar al lado de un rubio tan presumido y frio como este.-tanto aioria como shaka miraron a milo enojados._**

**_-si milo y si me aprecias quiero que no te refieras a el de esa manera nuevamente.-milo solo encogió hombros y asintió.-_**

**_-bueno yo…no tengo más que advertirle a shaka que cuide bien de ti. Porque si algo le llega a pasar a mi gran amigo, te destrozare.-shaka solo asintió._**

**_-hammmm pues yo… yo creo que esta es su vida y la decisión de estar con alguien la toman ustedes.-dijo mu acercándose a shaka.-de verdad me tomaste por sorpresa shaka, jamás me lo hubiera imaginado, pero de todo corazón deseo que seas feliz.-shaka asintió mu le dio un abrazo a ambos._**

**_-para mí se me va hacer muy difícil el aceptar verlos junto, menos mal que ya vamos de salida jajaaja.-kanon le dio una palmada en el hombro a ambos.-solo cuidence.-_**

**_\- no vayan a expresar su amor delante mío que eso me resulta aún incomodo.-dijo Camus.-aun así les deseo lo mejor y que sean felices a su manera claro._**

**_-a mí me da igual, solo no vaya a acercarse demasiado a mí no quiero que se me pegue lo raro.-todos miraron reprobatoriamente a death.-qué? Era un chiste… Pesados._**

**_-y luego decían que yo era el raro jaajaja.-afrodita le regalo una rosa blanca tanto a aioria como a shaka.-que su amor sea puro y bello como esta flor.-cuídenlo mucho y así seguirá tan bello como esta rosa. Para siempre._**

**_-yo la verdad no tengo palabras…-doko solo les sonrió.-jejeje anqué se me haga raro, me alegra que hayan encontrado el amor y deseo que perdure para siempre.-ambos caballeros le agradecieron al caballero de libra._**

**_-bueno chavales, me es muy difícil lo que les voy a decir pero lo diré, siempre supe que estaban enamorados, solo no me imagine que se atrevieran expresar su amor. Pero a buena hora.-shura les sonrió y vaya que eso era extraño._**

**_-yo yo….me alegro por ambos.-dijo saga dándoles la mano a ambos.- solo la próxima vez busquen un cuarto jajajaa.-todos miraron a saga con u signo de interrogación_**

**_-ustedes han cumplido con su misión y desde a hora deseo que la paz y la felicidad los acompañen mis amados caballeros.-shion algo triste les dio un abrazo.-cuídense mucho._**

**_-se lo prometemos patriarca.-_**

**_\- mis queridos caballeros.-athena se acercó al par con una sonrisa sincera.-_** **_espero disfruten de su retiro y que vivan felices sabiendo que han cumplido con su misión.-_**

**_-gracias a todos por sus palabras.-dijo aioria.-muchas gracias._**

**_-yo….. no esperaba que lo aceptaran así de fácil incluso llegue a creer que lo impedirían.-shaka se veía algo melancólico.-tuve tanto miedo de que lo supieran, me hacía tantas ideas, que al final resulto que el mayor impedimento me lo ponía yo….y ahora ya no será así pues amo a este caballero y quiero estar con él sin importar nada.-sin previo aviso shaka le dio un beso a aioria uno tan intenso como el amor que ambos profesaban._**

**_-hay que lindos-dijo afrodita los demás en cambio tenían caras desencajadas._**

**_-bueno querido hermano, creo que es hora de decir a adiós, a ambos les deseo lo mejor y… y que vivan felices como una pareja.-aioros abrazo a su hermano sabía que después de esa despedida tal vez no volvería a verlo.- te voy a extrañar._**

**_-y yo a ti.-athena los miraba melancólica.-_**

**_-bien mis amados santos, es hora de partir, y deseo que vivan es resto de su vida felices y que en cuenten nuevos propósitos de vida, propósitos, que los hagan sentir felices y realizados.-todos hicieron una última reverencia ante atena._**

**_-GRACIA ATHENA_**

**_-a ustedes las gracias mis valerosos santos.- todos fueron tomando rumbos diferentes. Aioria y shaka se fueron junto agarrados de la mano irían a la india o a cualquier otra parte el lugar no importaba si ahora se tenían el uno al otro._**

**_-aioris, hacia donde iras?-pregunto saga, kanon lo esperaba impaciente._**

**_-no lo sé aun no tengo planes.-_**

**_-pero mi amigo, si tú eres el más organizado de todos.- saga sujeto aioros por encima de los hombros._**

**_-si quieres puedes venir con nosotros.-aioros los miro por un par de segundos._**

**_-y si me vuelven sordo con sus gritos?-saga le sonrió._**

**_-eso va a ser inevitable, pero de todas maneras, necesitamos a alguien como tú para que sea nuestro intermediario, que dices?-kanon se acercó a ambos._**

**_-vamos muchachos, quiero irme ya que no ven que empieza a oscurecer.-aioros asintió levemente saga sonrió mientras kanon los jalaba a ambos para que se dieran prisa._**

**_-¡Vamos! El último en llegar al aeropuerto es un huevo podrido.-dijo kanon empujando a su hermano, mientras él tomaba la delantera._**

**_-kanon! maldito tramposo. Ya verás.-saga lo siguió a toda velocidad, aioros solo miraba la escena melancólico._**

**_-(adiós querido hermano espero esta nueva vida la paces feliz al lado de la persona que amas)-aioros corrió hasta darle alcance al par de gemelos._**

**_-y así todos los santos dorados abandonaban el santuario su hogar, su dinastía y junto con ellos su pasado._**

******_Quien sabe que les depare ahora el futuro eso solo el tiempo lo decidirá._**

**_FIN….._**

**_Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi fic espero les haya gustado._**


End file.
